Une Gryffondor pas comme les autres
by WonkaFavolosa
Summary: Dans la famille Gryffondor je demande ; un groupe de quatre garçons dans le vent, deux Moldues dont l'une est intelligente et l'autre pas douée pour un clou et une italienne aussi effrayante qu'un Serpentard. L'année à Poudlard ne sera pas de tout repos, enfin si... un peu quand même.
1. Prologue

_Salut Falbuela,_

 _Je sais ce que tu va me dire ; "Enfin ! Ca fait une éternité que tu m'a laisser sous ton matelas écraser" ! J'en suis terriblement navrée, mais j'étais pas mal occuper entre le fait que je doit encore et toujours me répérer dans ce château géant, non mais franchement, qu'elle idée de faire une école dans un château ! Bon je reconnait aussi que j'ai le sens de l'orientation aussi développer que celui d'une mangouste... Puis après y'a les cours : potion, transformation, et d'autres cours magique, et aussi le fait que je doit tenter de rester en bon état à cause des Sernentards, enfin la maison verte avec la majorité des têtes à claques, ça n'aide pas !_

 _Non pas que je regrette d'être à Poudlard, loin de là, même si ça me fait bizarre de ne presque plus voir ma famille puis que tout soit magique, c'est complètement dingue ! ... Bon, oké ça fait maintenant 1 ans que je suis ici, mais voilà quoi. Et ces histoires de maison..._

 _Alors y'a les Serdaigles, eux c'est les intelligents, les calmes et tout, d'ailleurs je suis étonner de ne pas avoir était envoyer chez eux... probablement parce qu'ils allaient se sentir inférieur face à moi. Sans doute, ouais !_

 _Les Poufsouffles, les Poufsouffles... ... ... ... voilà._

 _Les Serp... les verts, nos concurrents, nos ennemis, nos adversaires ! Eux ça ne passe pas et ça ne va jamais passer, surtout du fait que je ne soit pas une sang pure n'arrange pas la chose. Ils détestent les sorciers qui ne sont pas cent pour cent de sang-pur. Des racistes quoi !_

 _Et pour finir, le meilleure pour la fin, the best of the best on the highschool... LES GRYFFONDORS ! Team Gryffondor représente 'ttention ! Héhéhé... Je t'avoue qu'au début je me demandais pourquoi moi ici et je me le demande toujours. M'enfin bon, je préfère ça que... Poufsouffle._

 _Concernant mes deux camarades de chambres, ça va je ne me plaint pas ! Il y'a Lily Evans, une Moldue magique comme moi, donc on se soutiens parfois, même si des fois on se fait un peu concurrence concernant les cours. Elle veut être la meilleure, moi aussi et donc voilà, ça part en baston souvent et... ouais non, je rigole, y'a juste des regards noirs pour l'instant. Pour l'instant !_

 _Ensuite mon autre colocataire c'est Kiara Tuelerconi, plutôt sympa en aspect physique mais après... des fois je me demande si la maison des verts ne lui aurait pas était mieux adapter. Non pas qu'elle soit une raciste, mais elle a un comportement assez... dominant et... effrayant ! Voilà, j'ai trouver le mot exact pour la décrire : EFFRAYANTE ! Et je touche du bois, elle n'a jamais fait preuve de méchanceté envers moi, à part des menaces... ou des regards noirs... mais rien de bien méchant._

 _Bon, je te laisse c'est l'heure de MANGER, et je crève le ciment !_

 _Xoxo, gossip girl._

Allez, ça s'est fait. Je referme mon journal intime et le remet à sa cachette.

Laissez-moi me présenter, Avalane, Marania Avalane, jeune et intrépide demoiselle de douze ans avec un coeur aussi vaillant que fort ! Bon je l'avoue, la majorité des gens vous diront le contraire... mais je suis très gentille, je suis la gentillesse et la grace incarner et j'ai deux buts dans la vie... être la meilleure élève de Gryffondor voir de Poudlard, puis de devenir une légende dans cette école, être respecter de tous, DE TOUS !

 **Mulciber** : Dégage du chemin la sang-de-bourbe ! **la pousse**

 **Marania** :*se prend le mur* WOH !

... Bon pour ce qui est du respect, on va encore un peu y travailler dessus.

Bref, pour terminer avec ma présentation, je suis une Moldue au pouvoir magique n'ayant aucun sens de l'orientation, qui a tellement la phobie des serpents que je ne peut pas prononcer le nom de l'une des maisons de Poudlard, experte en danse ridicule et qui écrit à son journal intime parce que je n'ai pas d'amis. Mais je le vit bien !

Ah, et je vous ai dit que j'ai une chouette qui s'appelle Asimbonanga ?

 **Bonjouuuur (ou bonsoiiiir) les gens ! Me voici me voilà avec une fiction dans l'univers Harry Potter (je débarque tout doucement), et plus principalement avec la période Marauders, c'est d'ailleurs ce groupe qui m'a fait accrocher (allez savoir pourquoi...). Bref, concernant ma fiction, de l'humour et pour ceux qui me connaisse ce n'est pas nouveau ;) avec deux OC principals. N'étant pas une grande experte de Poudlard, j'essaye de camoufler mes lacunes donc ne soyez pas trop sévères ^^"**

 **Sur ceux j'espère que ce petit prologue vous aura mit l'eau à la bouche :)**

 **PS: Et désoler d'avance pour les fautes, j'essaye de les corriger un maximum.**


	2. Chapitre Un

**Aloha ! Voici le premier chapitre qui démarre en cinquième année. Merci à Imraph, Vlad, Lilinea (ma traductrice, encore merci :D) et Chadoxx (je suis une adepte de l'écriture « théâtre » donc j'espère que ça ne te dérangera pas...).**

 **Sur ceux, bonne lecture.**

J'arrive essoufflée dans la classe et me stoppe net quand j'aperçois que tout le monde écrit dans un calme plat. Pour le coup, j'hésite à entrer...

 **McGonagall** : Encore en retard Miss Avalane.

Ce moment gênant quand tous les regards sont posés sur vous...

 **Marania** : Veuillez m'excuser, je...

 **McGonagall** : Vous vous êtes ENCORE perdue, oui à force nous le savons. Installez-vous, sortez votre parchemin et notez rapidement la leçon.

Je m'installe rapidement à côté de mon voisin, Remus Lupin, très gentil en plus d'être beau. Bon il n'est pas très bavard mais des fois je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

 **Remus** : Au bout de cinq ans à Poudlard, tu devrais finir par connaître les couloirs!

 **Marania** : J'ai essayé... j'ai même fait une carte ! Mais… rien à faire.

 **Remus** : On fera les trajets ensemble si tu veux.

 **Marania** :*le regarde* Mais oui, j'y avais jamais pensé à ça !

Ce qu'il est intelligent ce Remus!

 **Marania** : T'as fait le devoir de Runes? **s'arrête d'écrire** Attends mince, je viens de capter que j'ai oublié de le terminer ! Passe moi le tiens, je vais m'inspirer ! Ah ben non non, je sais ce qu'il faut que je marque ! Oh et t'as réussi à...

 **Kiara** :*au loin* LA FERME CITRON DEFORME !

... Génial, je viens de me faire insulter de citron déformé devant tout le monde.

Et ça les fait rire.

 **Marania** : Et ça vous fait rire? On voit l'âge mental franchement ! Puisque c'est ça, je vous inviterai pas à mon anniversaire !

Et voilà, ça leur a cloué le bec. Non mais, ils se prennent pour qui ces gigolos là ?! Personne n'insulte Marania de citron déformé, PERSONNE !

 **McGonagall** : Bien, si vous avez terminé, nous pouvons passer à la pratique.

Aaaah, le moment que je préfère le plus dans son cours !

 **McGonagall** : Vous allez vous mettre avec votre voisin et essayer de le transformer en un objet pouvant servir d'arme.

J'aurais crût qu'elle dirait "un objet pouvant servir pour tous les jours dans notre petit quotidien", maiiiis pourquoi pas !

Remus et moi nous nous mettons dans un coin de la classe, baguette en main et, comme tout bon gentleman qui se respecte, il me laisse commencer.

Bon voyons voir, voyons voir... un objet pouvant servir d'arme ? J'observe Remus en me demandant en quoi je pourrais bien le changer (enfin si j'y arrive). Histoire de me donner des idées je tourne mon regard vers les autres, Lily avait transformé Rogue en… hache, Black son meilleur pote Potter en grosse épée et Rosier son voisin en fourchette ? En fourchette ?! Pourquoi pas.

 **Remus** : Tu trouves ?

 **Marania** : Oui, je viens de trouver !

Je tends ma baguette dans sa direction, me concentre un maximum et dit tout haut la formule. Remus commence à se transformer petit à petit et... TADAM ! Je sourie, fier que ma transformation soit réussie puis j'entendis un rire éclater, je tourne la tête et découvre Blacky rigoler en regardant dans notre direction.

 **Sirius** :*tout en rigolant* C'est quoi cette arme ?!

 **Marania** : Ben une tapette à mouche.

Je vois pas ce qu'il y'a de drôle, à mon avis il ne s'est jamais prit un coup de tapette en pleine face lui.

 **McGonagall** :*arrive* Vous pouvez faire mieux, Avalane. Prenez exemple sur vos camarades un peu.

Elle aussi n'a jamais dût s'en recevoir dans la face. Remus retrouve sa forme humaine et c'est à mon tour de me transformer en arme.

 **Marania** : Je suis une personne classe doooonc ?

 **Remus** :*soupire avec un petit sourire* Quelque chose de classe, je le sais tu le dis à chaque fois.

C'est bien, il retient bien la leçon. J'attends sagement, Remus pointe sa baguette vers moi et cite la formule et comme à chaque fois que je me transforme, je sens mon corps entier faire des bulles et me voilà désormais en... en ben je ne sais pas trop.

 **Remus** : Une tapette à souris, ça te va ?

QUOOOIII ?!

III III III

J'ai une flemme phénoménale aujourd'hui... Cours suivant, Potions ! J'arrive une fois sur deux à en réussir une. Les deux premières années, comme je me suis aperçu que Severus était super doué dans cette matière, j'ai fait en sorte de m'installer à côté de lui, mais après... il m'y a interdit. Soit disant que, je cite : « La réputation des Serpentards est salie (et aussi que je le répugne, la bonne blague), sale Sang-de-bourbe, tu n'as qu'à ouvrir ton manuel et faire fonctionner ton cerveau si t'en as un. » Fin de citation.

Ce jour là, mon cœur et ma dignité en ont prit un coup.

 **Slughorn** : Avant de vous installer, j'ai décidé qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, pour éviter certains bavardages, je vous installerai moi-même.

Certains élèves protestent face à ce changement, moi pas trop. Parce que se retrouver au fond de la classe au bout d'un moment ça commence à bien faire ! Et oui, Remus est assis à côté de son pote Blacky pour ce cours...

En tout cas, je ne pense pas qu'il va mettre un Gryffondor à côté d'un Verdâtre et encore moins quelqu'un comme moi, même Slughorn est un raciste, il fait du favoritisme en faisant des réunions ultra VIP avec les meilleurs élèves ou ces chouchous Sang-Pur, tsss ! Et oui ! Je suis jalouse de ne pas faire parti de cette élite !

 **Slughorn** : A cette table, Avalane et Black !

Woh, mon cœur vient de rater un battement. Je vais me retrouver à côté de Blacky ? Il va faire la gueule sans doute. Woh eh oh, c'est pas ma faute ! C'est celle du prof !

Nous nous installons tous les deux à notre table au deuxième rang, ça me change du fond.

Je ne dis rien, il ne dit rien, nous ne disons rien et le cours démarre au bout de quelques petites minutes.

 **Slughorn** : Bien j'ai revu vos dernières potions, et c'était un véritable désastre… sauf pour Severus bien-sûr.

J'entends Sirius fait "tsss"(Petit jaloux va !).

 **Slughorn** : Donc vous allez me les refaire et celui ou celle qui aura une mauvaise note se retrouvera en retenue.

 **Marania** : Je sens que je vais y faire un petit tour...

 **Sirius** : Alors on sera deux.

Je tourne la tête vers Sirius en haussant un sourcil et il me fait un petit sourire en coin. Même si c'est tentant je ne tiens pas à passer mes mercredis après-midi à nettoyer des vieilles salles poussiéreuses !

Déjà, commençons par me souvenir de quelle potion il s'agissait. La seule chose dont je me souvienne, c'est qu'il y avait des crochets de... serpent ! Même que j'ai prit une paire de ciseau pour en attraper et les mettre dans mon chaudron.

Je vois tout le monde chercher les ingrédients, commencer à préparer leurs chaudrons et tout et moi ben... je suis paumée ! Bon, je chauffe déjà mon chaudron (au moins ça de fait) et j'observe mon voisin qui revient avec les ingrédients.

 **Sirius** : C'est la potion de ralentissement.

Huuuum... alors soit, mine de rien, il me connait bien, soit il lit à travers moi comme un livre ouvert, soiiiiit j'ai vraiment une tête de débile perdue.

J'opte plus pour la dernière option.

 **Marania** :*grand sourire* Ah ben... je… j'ai… je le savais. J'attendais juste que tout le monde soit passé pour… éviter les embouteillages. Héhé, maligne la vigne !

Eviter de se faire passer pour une idiote, telle est ma redoutable mission.

 **Sirius** : Alors pourquoi la page de ton livre est sur "potion anti-démangeaison" ?

 **Marania** :*regarde la page* ... Euh... *tourne vite les pages* Oui, ben, laissez-moi le temps de faire les choses roooh ! *en partant* Y'a pas écrit "Wonder Woman" sur mon front !

Je ne m'en suis pas trop mal tiré. Non mais quelle curieuse, ce Black !

Après avoir prit ce qu'il me faut, je retourne à ma table, Sirius a déjà commencé sa potion mais je le laisse travailler et je dispose mes ingrédients avec soin et minutie, ainsi que dans l'ordre de passage.

 **Sirius** : T'est pas maniaque toi ?

Je ne prendrais même pas la peine de répondre.

 **Marania** : Non, juste ordonnée.

J'avoue que je n'y ai pas pu résister.

 **James** : Eh, Patmol !

 **Sirius** :*se retourne* Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cornedrue ?

Sont vraiment étranges leurs surnoms, m'enfin bon, chacun son délire hein ! Même si ça ne vaut pas la fois ou Potter a appellé Kiara : Kiki. D'ailleurs, ce fût la seule et unique fois qu'il l'a fait. En même temps, quand on a vu le regard sombre et tueur qu'elle lui a lancé... je crois que le sang de tous ceux qui ont croisé les yeux de Kiara à ce moment là n'a fait qu'un tour.

Tellement effrayante...

Un petit silence se fait. Un drôle de silence d'ailleurs, je tourne la tête vers mon voisin et je sursaute légèrement en voyant que lui et James me fixe.

Je les fascine, je le savais !

 **James** : Je vais y réfléchir quand même. Non, parce que lui proposer de me voir jouer ce week-end, c'est une de mes meilleures idées jusqu'à présent !

 **Sirius** : On en reparlera à midi.

... Mais... ouais. J'avoue que je n'ai rien compris à cette scène. Mouais, je devais faire une tête étrange sans doute, retournons à notre potion !

 **Slughorn** : Je vois que certains traînent, je vous rappelle que vous n'avez qu'une demi-heure pour faire cette potion alors dépêchez-vous !,dit-il en me regardant du coin de l'œil.

Pas ma faute si je veux être sûr que ça ne m'explose pas à la figure.

Ca y est... le moment le plus délicat est arrivé ; ajouter deux crochets de serpent ! Je fouille dans ma trousse mais aucune trace de mes ciseaux, bonté divine... je les ai oubliés dans ma chambre, du couuup... une pince ? Une pince à épiler !

Voyons voir dans mon sac, je sors ma petite trousse de secours ; pansement, gloss, crème, mascara, fond de teint, lingette, miroir, Skittles... OOOOH MES SKITTLES ! Tiens, je vais en prendre un.

 **Sirius** : Tu m'en file un s'il te plaît ?

Direct, il me tend la main comme si que c'était Noël, non mais tranquille !

 **Marania** :*lui donne* Juste un.

Je suis faible, je sais...

 **James** :*se penche* Oh je peux en avoir aussi ?

 **Hervé** :*à côté* Et moi ?

 **Marania** :*se retourne* Non mais woh ! Vous m'avez prise pour Honeydukes ou quoi ?

Voilààà, bref je n'ai pas de pince à épiler dans ma trousse girly ! Je regarde autour de moi avec un air dépité et semi-angoissé, je refuse que mes mains entrent en contact avec... avec... AVEC CES DENTS ! Mais que... co... ? Oh ! Oooh... Kiara devant moi, bon je n'ai pas le choix.

 **Marania** :*se racle la gorge, petite voix* Kiara ?

Elle ne m'entend pas, deuxième tentative.

 **Marania** : Kiara ?

Je l'entends légèrement grogner comme un ours, oh bonne mère... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

 **Kiara** : Qui est l'abrutie qui OSE m'interrompre en pleine potion ?

 **Sirius** :*tout en arrachant des pétales* Avalane.

OH LA BALANCE !

Kiara se retourne brusquement vers moi, je me fais toute petite avec un léger sourire crispé, elle me regarde, regarde mon chaudron, puis de nouveau moi.

 **Kiara** : Tu veux quoi Avalanche ?

Ohohoh, et en plus elle a de l'humour...

 **Marania** : Est-ce que tu aurais une pince ?

 **Kiara** :*fronçe un sourcil* Une pince ?

 **Marania** : Oui une pince.

 **Kiara** : Une pince.

 **Marania** : Une pince, oui.

 **Kiara** : Une pince comme une pince à épiler ?

 **Marania** : Comme une pince à épiler, oui.

 **Kiara** : Non mais attends ! T'as vu mes sourcils ? Ils sont naturellement parfaits donc je ne vois pas pourquoi j'utiliserais une pince à épiler et encore plus à me trimballer avec !

 **Marania** :*lève doucement le doigt* Non mais ce que... c'est... en fait c'est pour...

 **Kiara** : Ose encore une fois insulter mes sourcils et je te fait bouffer ta collection de bracelet de ton poignet droit !

Sans doute parce que ce sont mes bracelets en perles... Bon, Kiara se retourne et se remet au travail et Sirius glousse de rire juste à côté de moi. Je ne suis pas plus avancée dans tout ça !

 **Slughorn** : Il vous reste vingt-huit minutes !

Et vas-y que Slughorn commence à faire le décompte ! Pompom sur la Garonne !

J'en conclus que je n'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir être forte et courageuse, j'inspire profondément et plonge ma main dans le bocal et...

 **Marania** : AAH ! retire brusquement la main CA M'A TOUCHE ! Ca m'a touchééééé !

 **Sirius** :*sursaute* Hein ? De quoi ?

 **Marania** : LA DENT M'A TOUCHEE ! *se stoppe* Ah je me sens pas bien... le venin fait son effet. *pose sa main sur son cœur* Je commence... à avoir du mal... à respirer.

 **Slughorn** : Miss Avalane cessez tout de suite vos bêtise ce sont des dents de couleuvre, il n'y a aucun danger de venin.

 **Marania** :*ouvre d'un coup les yeux* Ah ? se redresse* Ah ben oui, ça va mieux ! *sourit*

C'était mental...

J'entends Potter et Black se moquer, Kiara qui secoue la tête en disant une phrase en italien semblable à "Dio mio" et les Serpentards anti-Moldus dire de jolis mots me faisant comprendre que je suis une véritable idiote de grande catégorie. Bon, à force, on s'y habitue.

III III III

Ayééé, j'ai finit la potion à temps et je l'ai rendue au prof. Il l'a légèrement examinée mais je n'ai pas réussie à traduire l'expression de son visage...

Maintenant c'est l'heure de manger, j'ai faim ! Mais, avant de se diriger vers la salle commune, je m'en vais me refaire une petite beauté dans les WC.

J'ouvre la porte et tombe nez à nez avec Lily Evans. Elle sursaute et moi aussi, on se fait un rapide sourire et je passe à côté d'elle.

 **Lily** : Hey. Tu va t'arranger les cheveux ?

 **Marania** :*se retourne doucement et la fixe* Pourquoi ?

 **Lily** : Ben...

Elle mime la forme volumineuse de mes cheveux au dessus de sa tête. Non mais attends ! J'ai passé une bonne demi-heure à essayer de mes les coiffer convenablement ce matin !

On est pas toutes nées avec la sublime chevelure de Lily Evans, nargueuse !

 **Marania** : Hm... oui, on va dire ça.

A moins qu'elle soit jalouse des miens. Ouais probablement, ohohoh Evans jalouse de mes cheveux !

 **Lily** : Tu va manger avec qui ?

Mes amis imaginaires, quelle question. Même si on partage la même chambre, Lily et moi on ne traîne pas trop ensemble, on se parle de temps en temps mais c'est des banalités. Je ne compte pas Kiara qui est aussi notre colocataire elle, c'est un cas à part...

 **Marania** : Oh ben tu sais, je vais manger rapidement pour aller à la bibliothèque, comme d'habitude. *petit sourire*

C'est uniquement pour pas qu'on voit que je suis vraiment seule en fait. Malin le lynx ! Non en vrai, je suis le genre de personne ami avec tout le monde, j'ai pas véritablement d'ennemis, à part les Serpentards mais eux c'est naturel. Mais je n'ai pas non plus de véritables amis. Conclusion, c'est bien sans être bien.

 **Lily** : Tu n'as qu'à venir manger avec Mary et moi.

Ne fait pas la fille trop enjouée, ne fait pas la fille trop enjouée.

 **Marania** : Hm.

 **Lily** : Je vais prendre ça pour un "oui". Tu sais je me disais, c'est vraiment dommage qu'on ne soit pas amies ! Après tout, on partage la même chambre. Bon, je ne compte pas Kiara elle, c'est un cas à part.

Qu'est-ce que je disais.

 **Lily** : Entre Gryffondor, on se soutient ! *sourit*

C'était beau... j'en ai la larmichette à l'œil.

Sur ces belles paroles pleines d'amitié et de fraternité, je m'en vais me refaire belle et une fois ça de fait, Lily et moi nous nous dirigeons vers la salle commune pour ENFIN manger !

J'espère que ça va être bon, sinon dans le pire des cas j'ai mes Skittles.

On s'installe au côté de Mary qui avait gardé des places, je pose mon sac entre mon voisin de gauche et moi, et découvre que c'est mon grand camarade de table, non pas Blacky, mais Remus.

 **Marania** :*sourit* Oooh, quelle surprise !

 **Remus** : En même temps, on est à la table des Gryffondors.

Raah ce Remus, toujours la phrase qu'il faut !

 **Lily** :*à Mary* T'aurais pu éviter de nous retrouver à côté de la bande de Potter.

 **Mary** : C'est eux qui se sont mis à côté.

FACT : James Potter alias Cornedrue est fouuu d'amour pour Lily, au plus grand damne de cette dernière. Aaaah ouiii ! Maintenant que j'y pense, le coup de l'invitation pour le match de Quidditch, c'était pour Lily. J'avais pas capté, leurs regards m'avaient perturbée à ce moment là...

A mon avis, il va l'inviter dans trois...

 **James** :*grand sourire* Ca va Lily ?

 **Sirius** : James ? Tu me passes les patates s'il te plaît.

 **Lily** : Tu m'a déjà posé la question en sortant de cours.

Deux...

 **James** : C'est vrai oui...

 **Sirius** : Tu peux me passer les patates, _s'il te plaît_.

UUUUUUN !

 **James** : Et ça te dirait de venir me voir jouer samedi ?

J'observe Lily qui lève les yeux au ciel, je regarde Potter qui a son grand sourire de séducteur, mais un peu crispé, Sirius qui fait un "facepalm", Mary qui glousse de rire, Remus qui regarde tour à tour Lily et James, et Peter qui... ben qui mange.

 **Lily** : J'assiste déjà à tout les matchs de Quidditch.

 **James** : ... Oui c'est vrai, mais si c'est moi qui t'invite c'est autre chose. *sourit*

 **Kiara** :*passe derrière* Il s'est crût pour le Roi de Poudlard, lui ?

Le sourire de James disparaît doucement et Lily, Mary et moi explosons de rire, suivies de son groupe. LE PAUUUUVRE AHAHAH !

 **James** :*regarde Sirius* Rigole pas toi !

 **Sirius** :*s'arrête net de rire* C'est vrai, passe-moi les patates.

Résultat : Lily n'a pas accepté son invitation, Sirius a eu ses patates, James est dépité, et Peter... mange toujours.

 **Le chapitre deux va rapidement sortir, je pense, essayer (j'ai bien dit essayer) sortir un chapitre chaque semaine, sinon ben ça sera au feeling ;)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre un vous a plût, vos impressions ? :)**


	3. Chapitre Deux

**Je poste rapidement, en ésperant cette fois-çi d'avoir quelques petites review ^^"**

 **Du coup j'espère que cette suite vous plaira..**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Encore une heure et c'est le week-end, la liberté ! La paix ! La tranquilité !

 **Mme Roquet** : Du coup vous y travaillerez ce week-end et vous me remettrez votre compte rendu la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons.

 **Tous** : Ooooooh...

J'avais juste homis un tout petit et léger détail : LES DEVOIRS !

Je devrais embaucher un petit jeune tout inoffensif qui pourrait faire mon travail à ma place, juste le temps que je me prélasse sur un transat, au soleil, cocktail à la main et doigt de pied en éventail.

 **Hervé** : Oh mince ! Il se met à pleuvoir.

J'avais encore oublier un autre détail tout riquiqui : ON EST FIN SEPTEMBRE !

 **Cassey** :*se lève brusquement* AAAAH !

QUOI ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! On tourne tous la tête en direction de la Serpentard, debout, entrain de fusiller du regard Kiara qui rigole avec sa voisine.

A mon avis Kiara devait s'ennuyer du coup elle s'est occuper en lançant un petit sort tout rigolo à sa voisine de devant.

 **Cassey** : Ca te fait marrer espèce de folle ?!

 **Kiara** :*sourire en coin* Dit celle qui collectionne les insectes morts.

Beuuh, dégeu.

 **Mme Roquet** : Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

 **Cassey** : Elle m'a lançer un sort de froid ! Tu va voir un peu toi !

 **Kiara** : Ben je t'attends. Fait-moi rire, vas-y.

Ce que j'admire chez Kiara, son côté totalement "je m'enfout de tes menaces", et elle peut se le permettre vue qu'elle fait partie des élèves les plus douées... chanceuse.

Cassey sort sa baguette, Kiara garde son sourire en coin sur son visage, les Serpentards se lève pour admirer le spectacle et soutenir leur camarade, Potter tape des poings sur la table en criant "Baston ! Baston !", du coup les Grygry se lève aussi, Mme Roquet tente déséspérement de calmer la situation, Peter mange... non je rigole, il s'est levé avec les autres. Et moi ben... je reste assise.

Ah mince ! J'ai oublier d'écrire les trois dernières lignes.

 **Mme Roquet** :*toute rouge en criant* Retournez tous vous asseoir ! Ceci est totalement intolérable dans mon cours !

Bon, il reste encore combien de minute ? ... ... trente-trois. Courage, Marania, courage.

 **Mme Roquet** : Si vous continuez je... JE VAIS CHERCHER LE DIRECTEUR !

A mon avis elle devrait y aller.

 **Marania** : AIE !

Mais qu'est-ce que... ben tiens, voilà que je me prend la baguette de Cassey sur la tête !

 **Kiara** :*tout sourire* C'est bon, on a finit.

 **Cassey** :*arrive* Rend-moi ma baguette toi !

Elle a qu'à tendre son bras pour la reprendre, je suis pas son elfe de maison.

 **Sirius** :*la prend* Et le mot magique ?

 **Cassey** : Fait pas chier et rend-la moi !

 **Sirius** :*sourire de chieur* Je n'ai rien entendu.

Rooooh lala, quand c'est pas l'un c'est l'autre ! Pire que des gamins dans cette classe.

Cassey récupère sa baguette au bout de deux minutes, forcé de dire le mot magique, tout le monde se réeinstalle à sa place et Mme Roquet peux reprendre son cours, la pauvre...

 **Mme Roquet** : Croyez-moi, miss Tuelerconi et miss Walfor, que vous irez faire un tour en retenue !

 **Kiara** : Oh non, je ne pense pas.

 **Mme Roquet** : Oh ? Et en quelle honneur ?

 **Kiara** :*joint ses mains sur sa table* Parce que ça serait vraiment dommage que vous fassiez connaissance de ma famille en mauvaise circonstance.

Je tourne doucement la tête, choquée, vers la professeur qui devient tout d'un coup livide. En plus d'être une famille de sorcier Sang-Pur, les Tuelerconi ont une sacrée réputation d'après ce que j'avais comprit une fois.

C'EST LA MAFIA, LES GENS ! LA MAFIA !

 **Mme Roquet** : Oui... Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de retirer six point à Gryffondor ! **se redresse en regardant Kiara**

Aucun Gryffondor ne proteste mais intérieurement on râles. C'est parce que c'est Kiara quoi... LA MAFIA !

III III III

 _Driiiiiiiiiing !_

 **Marania** :*jette les feuilles en l'air en se levant* ENFIN LIIIIIBRE ! **fait des pas de danse**

Gros silence, j'en ai peut-être un peu trop fait.

 **Kiara** : Et après c'est moi la folle.

 **Marania** : Non mais... c'est le week-end... donc... ouais. **hausse une épaule, se tais, range ses affaires**

 **Mme Roquet** : Et n'oubliez pas le compte rendu pour mercredi !

Comment l'oublier ? Je sort de la classe et prend la direction vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, je vais prendre une sacrée initiative, je vais faire mes devoirs ce soir et comme ça je serais tranquille !

 **Grosse dame** : Mot de passe ?

 **Marania** : Cumulo-Nimbus.

 **Grosse dame** : Ce n'est pas ça.

DE QUOI ?

 **Marania** : Alto-Cumulus-Nimbolus ?

 **Grosse dame** : Non plus.

 **Marania** : Poussière de diamant ?

 **Grosse dame** : Vous vous égarez.

Alors là je suis sur le baba...

 **Marania** :*tape dans ses mains* Mais si ! C'est Cumulo-Nimbus !

 **Grosse dame** : Le mot de passe a été changer jeune fille, vous n'avez pas été prévenue ?

 **Marania** :*cligne des yeux* ... ... Pardon ?

J'ai envie de faire un scandale... D'où on ne me prévient pas pour le changement de mot de passe ?! D'OU ? Ils veulent se débarasser de moi, je ne voit pas d'autre possibilité, pourtant... je suis gentille et même qu'une fois j'ai fait des muffins ! Bon ils étaient cramer puis j'avais oublier de mettre du sucre... mais voilà quoi !

 **Mary** : Qu'est-ce qui se passe Marania ?

Je me tourne vers Mary l'air abattu et découvre à ses côtés, Peter, Kiara, Mia son amie et six autres Gryffondor.

 **Marania** : T'étais au courant que le mot de passe a été changer ?

 **Mary** :*arque un sourcil* Non. Depuis quand ?

 **Grosse dame** : Ca a été fait pour aujourd'hui même. **fait des vocalises** Mimimi-mimimimiiiiiiiii !

 **Peter** : Normalement c'est aux préféts de le faire.

Tous les regards se tournent vers Peter et aussitôt des protestations mécontents se font entendre. Pour le coup je suis rassurer, on n'a pas fait exprès de m'oublier ! A moins que... ... on est le groupe à se débarasser ? Oh juste ciel !

 **Peter** : Mais Remus a été absent en début de semaine et il a dût charger à Lily de le faire, mais peut-être que...

 **Kiara** : Ce n'est pas grave, on ne va pas lyncher Remus pour ce petit oubli.

Kiara qui excuse le GROS oubli de Remus ? Elle doit être fatiguée sans doute. Quoi que, elle n'a pas excuser l'oubli de Lily, donc finalement elle va bien. Elle s'approche en poussant les élèves devant elle, c'est pratique quand on est grande, Kiara est la plus grande fille de Gryffondor... chanceuse.

Et moi je suis juste... normal.

 **Kiara** : Gryffondor1.

 **Grosse dame** : Non.

 **Kiara** : Gryffondor2.

 **Grosse dame** : Non.

 **Kiara** : Gryffondor3.

Demain on y est encore...

 **Mary** : Si jamais, Marania, Peter ou quelqu'un, allez chercher un des deux préféts !

Ne voulant pas rester avec Kiara qui nous fait tout les chiffres, je me porte volontaire avec Peter, on quitte le petit groupe eeeet...

 **Marania** : Ils sont où tes potes ?

 **Peter** : Euuuh... **regarde autour de lui**

 **Marania** :*le regarde* ... Et ben on est bien avancer.

III III III

Après avoir vérifier dans touts les coins possible pour rencontrer la team Marauders, pendant DEUX HEURES, on les trouves enfin ! Ce sont eux qui sont venus à nous enfaite.

 **Marania** :*tend les bras en regardant le plafond* HALLELUYAH !

 **James** :*sourit* Woh, j'ai jamais vue une fille aussi heureuse de nous voir.

Hinhin, très marrant.

 **Peter** : On vous chercher de partout.

 **Sirius** : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Y'a une nouvelle bagarre entre Kiara et un Serpentard ?!

Je sent, qu'au plus profond de lui-même, il voudrait que ça soit possible. Je le voit à son regard pétillant de malice, p'tit coquin va.

 **Marania** : Pas contre un Serpentard mais contre la Grosse dame, plutôt.

 **James** : Quelle grosse dame ?

 **Sirius** :*le regarde* A ton avis !

 **Marania** : Remus ? Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous dire, par hasard ?

Il réfléchit, réfléchit, réfléchit, fronçe les sourcils, réfléchit eeeeet... capte enfin !

 **Remus** : Le nouveau mot de passe !

 **James** :*le regarde* Quel nouveau mot de passe ?

 **Remus** : James, on change souvent de mot de passe pour rentrer dans notre salle commune je te rappel.

 **Sirius** : Et donc là, tu a oublier de nous le dire ? Ah ben merci, bravo ! On voit l'amitié ! Je te félicite Remus, t'as tirer le gros lot ! On ne compte pas pour toi alors ?

Il a l'air aussi vexer que moi.

 **James** : Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il y'a des mots de passe.

 **Remus** : Mais j'avais charger Lily de le faire, visiblement elle a ou...

 **James** : NE MELE PAS LILY A TON OUBLI !

Le point sensible de James Potter a été toucher, ne JAMAIS parler de Lily de façon négative, JAMAIS !

 **Marania** : Sinon on s'en cogne le melon, dit-nous le mot de passe avant que Kiara arrive au chiffre cent.

 **Peter** : Si elle n'y est pas déjà arriver.

 **Remus** :*abasourdi* Quoi, vous avez laisser Kiara deviner le nouveau mot de passe ?!

 **Marania** : ... C'est elle qui a commencer.

Je regarde Remus qui semble choquée par ce que je vient de lui dire. J'ai fait une gourde ou quoi ? Ou on a fait une gourde en laissant Kiara avec les autres à deviner le nouveau mot de passe... possiblement possible.

 **Sirius** : Faudrait peut-être y aller avant qu'elle ne fasse tout exploser et qu'on se retrouve coincer dehors.

 **Peter** : Vous ne pensez pas que vous éxagerer ?

Alors que le trio s'apprête à partir en courant, tel des justiciers, ils se stoppent, regardent Peter qui ne semble toujours pas comprendre leur réaction.

 **Sirius** : On parle de Kiara Tuelerconi.

 **James** : Celle qui, une fois, a briser le poignet de Leonidas parce qu'il a poser sa main sur son épaule.

 **Remus** : Voyons Peter.

 **Peter** : Ah oui. Allons-y alors !

Et nous nous mettons en route vers notre salle commune, et à en croire la foule poster, presque tout les Gryffondors sont réunis ! Tous sauf Lily visiblement... jamais là quand on a besoin de certaine personne ! Incroyable ça !

 **James** : ECARTEZ-VOUS TOUS !

 **Sirius** : LES SAUVEURS SONT LA !

Déjà qu'avant ils avaient un peu la grosse tête, mais alors là, LA, ce n'est pas prêt de s'arranger !

La foule se sépare en deux, nous laissant passer, je me sent comme une star international pour le coup.

 **Mary** : Ah ben vous voilà enfin !

 **Sirius** : La Grosse dame est en vie ?

 **Mary** : Oui elle a abandonner à partir de "Gryffondor9". Du coup elle est partie avec Mia chercher Lily comme on a vue que vous mettez du temps à arriver.

Je danse le Mia ! Seul les vrais savent.

 **Hervé** : Chewing-gum à la sauce bolognaise !

 **Grosse dame** : Puisque je te dit que ce n'est pas des parfums de chewing-gum !

Hervé a prit la relève à ce que je voit, et en guère mieux. Remus s'avance, le pousse gentillement et annonce le mot de passe auquel nous sommes tous attentive pour le retenir.

 **Remus** : TikTok.

 **Tous** : Oooooh.

Alors c'était donc ça... c'est drôle ça me rapelle une chanson.

La porte s'ouvre et le troupeau d'élève entre dans la salle commune, et comme je ne suis pas suicidaire, loin de là, je me met sur le côté pour les laisser passer.

 **Fille de 3ème année** : Merci Remus, t'est vraiment le meilleur préfét et tu est tellement gentil et intelligent puis beau puis...

Raaah la jeunesse...

 **Remus** : Euh oui, merci... Va rejoindre tes amis maintenant.

Le pauvre, il semble gêner qu'une jeune demoiselle lui fasse des avançes. J'attrape mon sac et me dirige vers l'intérieur, avec tout ce remue-ménage j'ai prit du retard dans ce que je voulais et en plus de ça c'est bientôt l'heure de manger.

Je me laisse tomber de tout mon poid sur le divan de la pièce et reste quelques secondes à penser sans penser, puis je sort un petit bonbon de mon sac, discrètement bien-sûr.

Alors voyons voir là blague du jour ; qu'est-ce qui est jaune et presser ? UN CITRON PRESSER ! Bwhahahahaha faudra que je la ressorte celle-là !

 **Lily** : Une petite minute d'attention les Gryffondors !

Elle est là depuis quand elle ?

 **James** :*petit sourire* Nous t'écoutons tous, jolie Lily !

 **Kiara** :*bras croisé dans un coin* Ridicolo.

Quelques élèves qui connaissent la traduction du mot, qui semble évidente, rigolent dont moi, mais plus pour la rime pourrit de James. Non mais franchement "jolie Lily", il me déçois pour le coup !

 **Lily** : Les nouveaux mots de passe sont afficher sur ce tableau d'affichage ! Ce n'est pas nouveau pourtant. Pensez à le consulter touts les jours.

 **Marania** :*fronçe les sourcils* Attendez...

 **Lily** : Qu'il y'a t-il ?

 **Marania** :*montre le tableau avec sa main* Il est là depuis quand ce tableau ?

 **Lily** :*la fixe* Si quelqu'un veut répondre à ma place...

 **James** :*se tourne vers Marania* DEPUIS TOUJOURS !

 **Marania** : Wooooooh ! Découverte du jour !

 **Kiara** : A quand la suite des prochaines aventures de Marania ou la fille au cerveau de pois chiche ?

Oh je suis blesser ! Je regarde les élèves rigoler autour de moi, mais je ne compte pas me laisser faire nom de pipe en bois !

 **Marania** : Je n'ai pas un cerveau de pois chiche ! Et tu sais pourquoi ?

 **Kiara** : Non, mais je suis curieuse de savoir.

 **Marania** :*sourire en coin* Parce que les pois chiche non pas de cerveau !

Et biiiiim ! Là elle ne dit plus rien tellement que je lui ai clouée le bec ! Alooooors, Kiara Tuelerconi Mafiosaaaa, t'en pense quoi de la fille au pois chiche ? Hein ? HEIN ?

Pour toute réponse, elle ferme les yeux secoue doucement la tête puis se redresse.

 **Kiara** : Là... là je peux rien dire de plus. **s'en va**

Je, suis, trop, forte.

 **Sirius** : Et après elle se demande pourquoi elle n'a pas été envoyer à Serdaigle.

 **Marania** :*sourire de satisfaction* Ben oui ! Pour le coup Kiara déçois un peu, elle nous a habituer à mieux mais à mon avis ça doit être un peu de fa...

 **Remus** :*se racle la gorge et se penche vers elle* Il parlait de toi, Marania.

 **Marania** : ... Ah.

Ah.

III III III

Il faudrait peut-être que je me plonge dans mes devoirs.

 **Léonidas** :*passe avec Hervé* J'ai super faim !

 **Hervé** : En plus ce soir c'est hamburger-frite.

Maiiiiis je les ferrais après manger héhé !

Je me lève de la table et passe dans "la salle à manger" et me dirige à grande enjambée en doublant le duo Léonivé. Mmmmh... je sent déjà la bonne odeur ! J'arrive à la table des Grygry, Lily est rester travailler avec Mary, du coup je vais manger en solitaire.

 **James** : Avalane !

Qué passa à la tabla des Gryffuendera ? Je tourne la tête alors que je suis entrain d'enjamber le banc, en gros je suis dans une position très glamour, et je découvre avec étonnement le groupe des Marauders entrain de me regarder.

 **James** :*sourit* Installe-toi avec nous !

Ils veulent quoi au juste ? J'en sais rien mais restons méfiante. Ouais, vaut mieux parce qu'avec eux faut s'attendre à tout. C'est sûr, c'est pas tout les jours que le groupe de mec le plus populaires de Poudlard te propose de venir manger avec eux. Et encore, c'est uniquement parce que je suis de la même maison que eux, sinon, ils me calculeraient même pas ! Remarque je dit ça, mais est-ce qu'ils me calculent réellement ? Une ou deux fois par semaine... Mouais c'est pas mal quand ont sait qu'ils ne connaissent même pas le prénom de la fille qui traîne avec Kiara. Surtout de la part de Black et Potter ! Encore Remus est sympathique, et je ne dit pas ça en tant que co-voisine.

 **James** : Marania ?

Woh bordel de sushis, j'avais oublier qu'ils m'avaient demander de venir ! Quelle gourde.

 **Marania** : Désoler j'avais une crampe au genou ! Héhé !

Alors ça, c'est probablement l'excuse la plus pourrit que j'ai pût faire. Une crampe... mais voyons Marania, si t'avais réellement eut une crampe tu serais entrain de faire la danse de la douleure ! Parce que oui quand j'ai mal je fait des petits mouvements de danse. Ca ne s'explique pas.

J'arrive donc au côté du petit groupe et m'apprête à m'installer à côté de Peter qui me regarde en coin, genre je vais lui voler sa bouffe ou bien le contaminer. Roh ça va, on est aller chercher tes potes ensemble tout à l'heure ! T'est encore vivant nom d'une quiche !

 **James** : Viens t'installer en face de moi plutôt.

 **Marania** :*fronçe un sourcil* Etrange, mais d'accord.

Je m'installe donc en face de James et me retrouve du coup au côté de Remus.

 **Marania** :*sourit* Ooooh, comment on se retrouve !

 **Remus** : Tu va me faire le même coup à chaque fois ?

 **Marania** : Et pourquoi pas ?

Bien, pour l'instant tout se déroule comme un repas normal. Je me sert à manger, Potter, Black et Petitgros discutent, ... oui ! Petitgros ! Je suis aussi humoriste au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué. Lapin mange et moi je me met du ketchup avec la mayonnaise et me fait ma sauce pour les frites.

 **Marania** :*pose brusquement sa fourchette* Bon, sérieusement ! Pourquoi vous m'avez demander de venir manger avec vous ? Il est où le piège ? Vous avez besoin de mes compétances dans une matière ? Vous voulez que je fasse vos devoirs ? Où bien... **plisse son regard** vous voulez une de mes blagues pour la raconter à une fille quelconque.

Je les regardes tour à tour, ils me regardent et une petite mouche riquiqui passe, puis repasse.

 **Sirius** : Tiens, toi aussi tu mélange le ketchup avec la mayo ?

 **James** :*petit rire* Sans vouloir me la raconter...

Non, mais il va quand même le faire.

 **James** : Nous sommes parmis les élèves les plus brillants de Poudlard, donc... nous n'avons pas trop besoin de toi pour une matière.

 **Peter** : Puis en plus tu ne fait jamais tes devoirs.

 **Marania** :*le regarde* Comment ça je fait jamais mes devoirs ? Je les fait toujours. Mes devoirs sont fait, refait et re-refait à la perfection. **le pointe du doigt** Fait gaffe.

Donc si ils n'ont pas besoin de moi pour ça, qu'est-ce que je fait là alors ? Je tourne lentement mon regard vers James, mon sens féminin m'indique qu'il a besoin de moi, oh oui... Mais pour quelle raison ? Je l'ignore encore.

 **James** : J'aurais besoin de toi et... de tes blagues, en effet.

Je le savais, je le savais ! D'où ces regards suspect ce matin en potion.

 **Marania** :*joint ses mains sur la table* Pour quelle raison, mon petit ?

 **James** : Et ben, pour séduire Lily !

Ca semblait tellement logique, oui.

 **Sirius** : C'est moi qui lui ai donner l'idée.

 **Marania** :*étonner* Ah bon ? Comment tu sais que je suis une prodige des blagues ?

 **Sirius** : Tout commence de Lunard.

Remus pour ceux qui ne savent pas, je suis gentille je vous l'avait dit.

 **Sirius** : Il m'avait raconter une blague, que j'ai trouvé drôle. Mais comme Remus n'est pas doué pour l'humour je lui ait demander d'où il l'a trouver et il m'a dit de toi.

Sirius fait un petit sourire, j'ai la bouche à moitié ouverte surprise par cette révélation et je tourne la tête en direction de Remus qui fixait en coin Sirius.

 **Marania** :*profondément toucher* Tu lui a raconter une de mes blagues.

 **Remus** : C'est exact.

 **Marania** :*sourire attendrie* Celle du tétard qui croyait qu'il était tôt alors qu'enfaite il est tetârd.

 **Remus** : Celle-là même.

 **Marania** :*pose doucement sa main sur sa poitrine* Ca me touche...

Je savais que mes blagues son drôle mais jamais je n'aurais penser que Remus puisse en raconter une. J'ai envie de pleuré de joie !

 **James** : Il faut que je séduise Lily avec une blague ! Parce que comme on dit...

Oh non, je sent venir l'expression.

 **James** :*grand sourire* "Femme qui rit, femme à moitié dans ton lit" !

Et ben, avec toutes les fois ou je rigolais à cause d'un gars je serais dans le lit de beaucoup. Mais bon, je ne vais pas rendre Potter pessimiste, je fait un léger sourire en ricanant. Je lui raconterais la blague du citron pressé.

 **James** : Toi qui partage ta chambre avec elle, tu doit savoir ce qu'elle aime.

 **Marania** : Je sais très peu de chose sur elle.

A part qu'elle veut que touts les Gryffondors soit soudés et qu'elle est plus intelligente que moi... Après je ne pense pas que de connaître sa routine de tout les jours l'intéresse, quoi que... le connaissant si, SI, ça doit l'intéresser.

 **Marania** : Mais je serais ta coach de blague. **petit sourire**

 **James** :*sourit* Super ! Merci Marania, tu me sauves ! **se tourne vers Sirius** Je vais enfin pouvoir sortir avec Lily !

Sirius a l'air aussi enthousiaste que moi il y'a quelque minute, à mon avis il devait en avoir ras la casquette des plans d'approche foireux de James, du coup pour qu'il lui foute la paix il me la refourger.

En deux mots : Merci Sirius !


	4. Chapitre Trois

**Hello !**

 **Voilà la suite qui attendait sagement d'être posté. Chapitre plutôt calme avec en prime un petit cours de blague !**

 **Je verrais si je posterais le suivant, si je vois qu'il n'y a toujours pas de review...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Lundi matin, en direct du cours de botanique. J'attends sagement que Mia finisse de remplir son arrosoir.

 **Kiara** :*au loin* Bon Mia ! Y'en a qui sont mort comme ça !

 **Mia** : Oui oui, je t'apporte ton arrosoir !

Je me tourne vers Kiara puis regarde Mia qui lui ramène son arrasoir, pourquoi je ne suis pas étonnée que l'amie de Kiara lui fasse les tâches les plus ingrates ? Bref, je remplis mon arrosoir et j'aperçois du coin de l'oeil Lily arriver à mes côtés.

 **Lily** : Marania ?

 **Marania** : Moi-même.

 **Lily** : Je peux te poser une question ?

Vu le ton qu'elle a pris, je ne pense pas que ça soit pour me demander si il y'aura de la mousse au chocolat en déssert à midi.

 **Marania** :*la regarde* Tu peux oui...

 **Lily** : James m'a raconté une blague ; c'est l'histoire d'un type qui rentre dans un café et PLOUF !

Je me retiens de rire et arrête l'eau du robinet, il a rapidement mit en place la blague que je lui ai apprise hier soir.

 **Lily** : Pourquoi j'ai comme l'impression que cette blague viens de toi.

 **Marania** :*écarquille les yeux* ... **se redresse** Oh ben... tu sais ce genre de blague tout le monde les connais. **grand sourire**

 **Lily** : Non, y'a que toi qui connais ce genre de blague.

 **Marania** : Il a dût me l'entendre raconter, ou bien c'est mon superbe camarade de table Remus. Vue qu'il raconte toujours mes blagues à ses potes !

 **Lily** : Ouais, t'as peut-être raison. Sur le coup j'ai eu l'impression que tu lui apprenais tes blagues pour qu'il me les racontes afin de me draguer.

Elle fait un petit rire, je l'imite mais de façon forcée. T'as pas faux Lily, t'as pas faux.

 **Marania** : Moi apparendre mes blagues à James pour toi ? Ohohoh la bonne blague !

Lily s'en va en approuvant ma phrase et je regarde James qui me lève son pouce en l'air. Ce n'est que le début mais déjà on s'est fait cramer par Lily, bon heureusement que j'ai sauvé la situation.

SUPER MARANIA AU SERVICE DES DEMOISEAU EN DETRESSE !

III III III

Pendant que je m'occupe de ma petite plante, Diabolo, je me reçoit un vive coup de coude au côte.

WOH ! Qui m'agresse là ?!

 **Sirius** : Rendez-vous après manger près de l'entrée de la salle commune.

Je fixe ma plante, fronçe les sourcils puis me tourne vers Sirius mais mon regard croise celui de Potter qui est entre Remus et Peter. Il me fait un discret clin d'oeil et desuite je comprend mieux le message de Black.

Sur le coup je me demandais bien pourquoi Sirius me demandait un rendez-vous... c'est beau de rêver mine de rien.

Mais que... ! WoooooAAAAAH ! MA PLANTE VIENT DE M'ENROULER SA TIGE AUTOUR DE MON POIGNET !

 **Mme Chougar** : Et surtout faite attention que la plante-tentacular ne commence à vous attaquer avec ses tentacules, pour quelle raison ? Oui, miss Evans ?

 **Lily** : Parce qu'il y'a des toutes petites épines venimeuses dans ses tentacules et c'est de cette façon qu'elle paralyse les insectes pour ensuite les manger.

 **Mme Chougar** : C'est exact miss Evans ! Quatre point pour Gryffondor.

Euuuuh... OH BONTE DIVINE, NON ! Cette petite et ridicule plante à une force dans ces tentacules de dingue ! Elle ressert de plus en plus son emprise autour de mon poignet et je tente déséspérement de la défaire. C'est à cause de Sirius ça !

Elle va me paralyser ! Elle va me paralyser ! Elle va me para... ouuuuuh trop tard, j'arrive plus à bouger ma main droite et bientôt mon bras... J'ai le droit de paniquer maintenant ?

 **Sirius** : Est-ce que ta plante ne serait pas entrain de t'attaquer ?

 **Marania** :*en essayant d'attraper sa baguette* Non non ! Elle me fait des bisous ! **sautille sur place** JE SENT PLUS MON BRAS !

Au moment même ou j'attrape ma baguette, Sirius sort la sienne et dans le plus grand des calmes jette le sort que je voulais lançer.

 **Sirius** : _Immobulus_.

Je regarde Diabolo qui ne semble plus bouger et avec ma main gauche je défait ses tentacules. Je suis obligé de soutenir mon bras droit vue qu'il est paralysé, c'est horriblement gênant !

 **Sirius** : Il vaut mieux que tu aille à l'infimerie.

C'est sûr que je ne vais pas rester comme ça. Sirius préviens la professeur de botanique et aussitôt je me fait conduire à l'infirmerie par les deux préféts de Gryffondor qui n'est autre que Lily et Remus.

 **Lily** : Alors on se fait attaquer par la plante ?

 **Marania** : Je me suis déconcentrer, parce que ça ne se serait jamais produit !

Et c'est vrai, c'est l'une des rares matière ou je me débrouille bien. J'ai bien dit "débrouiller" hein.

On arrive à l'infirmerie et on retrouve Mme Pomfresh qui me demande de m'asseoir sur un des lits.

 **Mme Pomfresh** : Ca faisait un petit moment que je ne t'avais plus vue.

 **Marania** : Faut dire que nous sommes qu'en septembre encore.

Ce n'est pas que je soit tout le temps malade que je suis une habituée de l'infirmerie, mais plus dans la catégorie "je me fait tout le temps mal".

D'ailleurs je vient de capter que j'ai oubliée de remercier Sirius... bon je le ferait après, il va pas en faire toute un drame tout de même.

 **Remus** : Tu veux un chocogrenouille, Marania ?

Je me tourne vers Remus qui me tend un chocogrenouille et Lily à ses côtés qui en mange une, je le prend en le remerciant et le mange d'une bouchée. Remus il est pire que moi il a toujours des bonbons sur lui, mais à la différence de moi lui il les partages.

Bon d'accord, hier j'ai donner un skittles à Sirius mais... j'ai pas pût lui refuser, le pauvre il attendait là, la main tendue je ne pouvais pas lui donner de faux-espoir ! C'est un sentiment tellement horrible.

III III III

Après manger, j'attends tranquillement le groupe des Maraudeurs en finissant mon beignet à la fraise. J'ai piquer celui d'Hervé tellement qu'ils sont suculent !

 **Rosier** : Tiens tiens, voilà Avalane.

Tiens tiens, voilà le groupe des chieurs. Je lançe un regard en coin au petit groupe des Serpentards, dont Rosier m'affiche un sourire carnassier que je n'apprécie pas.

 **Marania** : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

 **Rosier** : Alors comme ça on s'est faite attaquer par la plante ?

Comme-çi qu'il ne le savait pas, entre moi qui gigotait comme une dingue et Sirius qui a balancer bien haut et fort "La plante de Marania lui a paralyser le bras ! Faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie !".

Je ne répond pas et me contente de l'ignorer en finissant de manger mon beignet.

 **Mulciber** : Si tu veux mon avis, elle ne devait pas apprécier qu'une sang-de-bourbe s'occupe d'elle.

 **Avery** :*rigole* Pauvre plante ! Je la plaint.

Sentant le sang me monter jusqu'au cerveau, je me redresse et leur lançe un regard noir, du moins j'essaye, vue que je suis aussi effrayante qu'un bébé chaton.

 **Marania** : Et moi je plaint vos plantes, elles ne doivent pas trop apprécier que des sales abrutis dans votre genre s'occupe d'elles.

J'observe particulièrement la réaction de Rosier, son visage devient vite sévère, le pauvre petit bout de chou n'apprécie sans doute pas que je réponde à leur pique.

 **Rosier** : Fait gaffe à ce que tu dit, tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresse.

Si, à des crétins. Le groupe des Serpentards passent à côté de moi, avec Avery qui fait exprès de me donner un coup d'épaule. Non mais vraiment pathétique, puis ils peuvent pas laisser ma plante tranquille ! Elle m'aime bien ! Bon... à part aujourd'hui peut-être mais c'était pour une autre raison sans doute.

 **Remus** : Qu'est-ce que le groupe de Rosier te voulait ?

Je me retourne brusquement et apperçoit le quatuor se tenir à l'entrée de la salle commune et s'approcher de moi, Sirius lançer un regard noir en direction du groupe de Rosier et Remus me regarde l'air légèrement perplexe.

 **Marania** : Rien de bien méchant.

Remus hôche doucement la tête et j'affiche un petit sourire, je vais bien, je vais très très bien !

 **James** : Suit-nous, on va aller dans un endroit tranquille pour pas que Lily nous voit ensemble.

 **Marania** : Bonne idée parce que ce matin elle a faillit découvrir le poteau rose.

 **Peter** : C'est si grave que ça qu'elle découvre que James dit des blagues venant de Marania ?

 **Marania et James** :*le regarde* Bien-sûûûûûr !

 **Marania** : Il faut que ça soit naturel !

 **James** : Qu'elle croit que ça vient de moi et uniquement de moi !

 **Marania** : Aucune logique le Peter !

 **James** : Réfléchis un peu !

Tout de même !

Bien, je suit James et cie, mais Peter et Remus nous lâche quand on passe devant la bibliothèque et après avoir marcher quelques minutes on arrive devant un mur à l'abri des élèves.

 **Marania** : Quoi on va étudier les blagues dans ce petit renfoncement ?

 **James** : Tu n'a pas l'air de connaître les passages secrets.

Je prend un air interloqué et lançe un regard vers Sirius qui me fait un petit clin d'oeil, mais c'est la journée des clins d'oeil dit donc ! J'en ai jamais autant reçue qu'aujourd'hui.

Un bruit de pierre retentit et je découvre surprise les pierres du mur se diviser en deux pour y découvrir un passage étroit.

 **Marania** : Nom d'un cacatoès déplumé...

 **James** :*sourit* Les dames d'abord.

Je regarde le petit couloir sombre et pour le coup, je n'ai pas très envie de passer en première.

 **Marania** :*secoue ses mains* Non non, les plus jeunes en premier.

 **James** : Je suis plus vieux que toi.

 **Marania** : ... C'est mon jour de bonté, vas-y. **grand sourire**

 **James** : J'ai comprit, tu a peur.

Il fait un petit rire et passe le premier pendant que je fronçe mes sourcils en me rendant compte de ma grosse gourde : que je fait peureuse et ce n'est pas digne d'une Gryffondor !

 **Marania** :*en entrant dans le couloir* Non mais aussi je ne connaît pas le chemin ! J'aurais pût me perdre. Je dit ça je dit rien.

 **Sirius** :*dérière* Si tu réussis à te perdre dans un chemin tout droit c'est qu'il y'a un soucis.

 **Marania** : Euh ben... ben c'est connus que je n'ai pas le sens de l'orientation.

On se défend comme on peut !

Rapidement on arrive dans une petite pièce et à en croire la présence de fauteuils, le quatuor sont des adeptes de passage secret.

 **James** :*sourit* Installe-toi.

Je m'installe à un des fauteuils en face de James, timidement, parce que si un jour on m'aurait dit que j'allais aider Potter et découvrir un passage secret au côté des Marauders j'aurait rigoler, très très fort !

Pendant que James sort son petit carnet de blague, comme je le lui ai conseiller de faire, je me tourne vers Sirius me souvenant de mon petit oubli.

 **Marania** : Au faite, merci pour m'avoir délivrer de Diabolo.

 **Sirius** : Diabolo ? Ta plante ?

 **Marania** : Ben oui, je m'occupe d'elle, autant qu'elle est nom.

J'observe Sirius qui prend un air réfléchit puis il me regarde avec un sourire niais sur son visage, il lui arrive quoi subitement ?

 **Sirius** : Je vais appeller la mienne Sirina !

J'hésite à rigoler.

 **Marania** : Sirina ?

 **Sirius** : Ouais ! Sirius au féminin.

 **Marania** : Ah oui ? J'aurais plutôt dit : Siriusina.

Le visage de Sirius prit un air de dégoût face à l'entente du nom et je fait un petit ricanement pour ensuite me tourner vers Potter, quand je l'entendis se racler la gorge l'air de dire "bon euh les gens, on est là pour moi je vous rappelle !".

 **James** : Pour le prochain cours je serais devant Lily, tu coup je vais lui raconter la blague du citron presser. Tu en pense quoi ?

 **Marania** : Désoler mais elle l'a entendue hier soir... Faut dire que c'est Kiara qui a commencer quand elle m'a prit un carembar et qu'elle a raconter cette superbe blague sur le le kiwi et l'oeuf. Grosse provocation.

Je sentie le regard appuyer de Sirius sur moi du coup je tourne rapidement la tête vers lui.

 **Marania** : Je te la raconterais.

 **James** :*affolé* Alors il m'en faut une autre !

Je fait un signe de la main comme quoi il n'y a pas besoin de paniquer et j'attrape mon carnet de blague, je tourne la première page, inspecte les blagues mais aucune ne m'inspire jusqu'à ce que j'en tombe sur une qui pourra faire l'affaire.

J'en rigole d'avance.

 **James** : RACONTE !

 **Marania** : Alors, c'est un volcan qui déménage à côté d'une colline et qui lui demande: "ça te dérange pas si je fume ?" **explose de rire** Si je fume ! Le volcan AHAHAHAHAH !

 **Sirius** : Je mettrais 5 sur 10 pour cette blague.

 **Marania** :*s'arrête de rire* Quoi ?!

 **James** :*réfléchit* Oui, je veut une blague qui joue sur les mots, tu vois ?

 **Marania** :*sourit* Non mais j'entends surtout.

Je regarde James qui relève la tête, je regarde Sirius qui fronçe un sourcil et je baisse mon vers mon carnet en tournant les pages.

 **Marania** :*marmone* Ils ont rien compris. Ah ! Quelles sont les lettres qui se voit le moins ?

 **Sirius** : I ? NON ! O ? Non non ! I !

 **Marania** :*le regarde* Pas du tout. C'est F, A, C.

Je fait un grand sourire attendant la réaction de chacun, puis James réagit, suivit de Sirius. Enfiiiiin !

 **James** : Ca fait "effacer" ! **Rigole** Excellent, je valide ! **écrit dans son carnet**

 **Sirius** : Je préfère limite la blague sur le volcan.

Roooh, jamais content celui-là !

 **James** : Et est-ce qu'en la racontant, je reste neutre ou bien je fait un sourire ?

 **Marania** : Si tu reste neutre ça risque d'être ennuyant. Un simple sourire amusé suffira.

 **James** : Super ! Je note.

James plonge dans l'écrit de sa leçon et j'en profite pour observer la pièce qui... ... ben qui est simple, très simple, juste des murs et rien d'autre.

 **Marania:** Vous en connaissez beaucoup des pièces secrètes ?

 **Sirius** :*petit rire* Si on en connaît beaucoup ? On connaît touts les passages secrets de Poudlard, jeune fille.

 **Marania** : Comment c'est possible ?

 **Sirius** :*sourire en coin* C'est un secret.

Si maintenant il se met à joué sur les jeux de mots, où allons-nous ?

 **Marania** :*croise les bras* Chacun son territoir après tout.

Je voit Sirius se redresser sur son fauteuil et Potter relevé brusquement la tête de son carnet, et voilà comment appater la proie, hinhin.

 **Sirius** : Quel territoire ?

 **Marania** : Et bien, vous connaissez les passages secrets de Poudlard et moi ceux de la forêt interdite.

 **Sirius** : Qu... quoi ?! Tu te promène dans la forêt interdite ?

 **Marania** : Bien-sûr, la journée quand je n'ai rien à faire. J'aime me promener en forêt.

Et ce n'est pas comme-çi qu'on s'était croiser plusieurs fois sur le chemin quand j'y allais. Mais à cette époque mes blagues ne les intéressait pas.

 **James** : C'est impossible que tu puisse connaître la forêt interdite par coeur.

 **Marania** :*le regarde* Et pourquoi pas ?! Je pourrais en dire autant pour vous.

 **James** : Parce qu'on y va presque touts les soirs et notamment quand Remus se trans... transforme en somnanbule... ... il... aime aller dans cette forêt.

James lançe un regard à Sirius, Sirius le fixe en faisant les gros yeux, James regarde à droite puis à gauche. Oké, y'a anguille sous roche et Remus EST l'anguille !

 **Marania** :*petit sourire* Je vais faire semblant de te croire.

 **Sirius** : Oublie, d'accord ?

 **Marania** : Vous en avez trop dit, maintenant je vais me sentir obliger de découvrir le secret. De part parce que je suis une fille et aussi que je suis de nature curieuse et que j'ai toujours rêver de joué les agents secrets.

 **James et Sirius** : SURTOUT PAS !

WOOOH woh woooh ! Je me suis soudain sentis agresser vocalement.

 **James** : Sérieusement Marania, personne ne doit être au courant de quoi que ça soit. Ca pourrait être dangereux.

 **Marania** : C'est sûr que se promener dans la forêt interdite la nuit c'est dangeureux.

 **Sirius** : Tu t'y promène bien le jour toi.

 **Marania** : Maiiis c'est pas pareille, c'est comme te promener dans une rue qui craint la journée. L'atmosphère est différente ! **regarde Sirius en coin et tourne lentement la tête** Et pourquoi ça serait dangereux si je découvre la verité ? D'abord ?!

 **Sirius** :*se lève* FIN DE LA CONVERSATION !

Oh mais non... Sirius s'en va suivit de James. Je reste un instant assise toute bête, et déconcerté que Sirius se soit mis en colère, je veut bien que ça soit un secret et qu'ils ne veulent pas que je le découvre, mais de là à s'énerver quand même... James m'appelle, de manière plus calme et me demande de venir pour ne pas que je me retrouve coincé dans le passage secret, c'est vrai que ça serait bête...

C'est peut-être la fin de la conversation mais ce n'est pas la fin de mes questions et je compte bien deviner qu'elle est leur terrible secret et en quoi Remus se transforme ! Et ça, agent Skittles Marania va le découvrir !


	5. Chapitre Quatre

**La suite est lààà ! :D**

 **Merci à Guest pour ta review, contente que Marania te plaise :)**

 **Donc voici la suite, ou Miss Evans sera plus présente ainsi que Remus.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

J'ai réfléchit pendant près d'une bonne quinzaine de minute à cette histoire de secret, et pour faire simple, rapide et efficace, il me faut aller vers le problème Z de l'histoire ; Remus Lupin !

Donc actuellement je suis dans la classe de cours de Rune, attendant sagement et patiemment que mon voisin et principal témoin arrive.

Alors oui, je suis parmi les premiers élèves à être arrivés et non ce n'est pas un miracle c'est juste que je me suis faite déposé devant la classe par James et Sirius qui sont ensuite aller à leur cour.

D'ailleurs j'ai bien réfléchit... je songe sérieusement à arrêter ce cours, trop compliqué pour moi ! Bon en même temps vous allez me dire : "Mais aucun cours n'est facile pour toi.", certe, certe... mais je vais vous dire les cours ou je me débrouille bien :

...

...

...

Attendez que je mette mes lunettes et que je trouve ma feuille. VOILA !

Donc il y'a : Botanie, Histoire de la magie (quand j'en ai envie), Sortilège (bon celui-là ça dépend des jours...) et Soins aux créatures magiques.

Pour ne rien vous cacher, je voulais au départ prendre le cours optionel de musique, étant donner que j'adore avec un grand "j" et un grand "a" la musique, maiiiis... je ne sais pas chanter, enfin je me verrais mal chanter pour certaines occasions devant tout Poudlard. Donc j'ai prit la seconde option qui était Rune sans que je sache que c'était enfaite plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît.

C'était la minute fact sur Marania.

Aaaaah ! Remus arrive !

 **Remus** :*s'installe* Déjà là ?

 **Marania** :*montre son badge* Agent Marania Skittles. Je fait partie de l'organisation secrète de la découverte de secret qui on été trop dit, aussi connue sous le nom de "curiosité pas méchante".

Ce qu'il me manquais c'était des lunettes de soleil ! Je devrais toujours en avoir sur moi.

A noter.

 **Remus** :*la fixe, s'apprête à parler, ferme la bouche* ... Quoi ?

Simple, rapide et efficace.

 **Marania** : Pour faire simple j'ai demander à tes deux potes comment ils avaient connus les passages secrets, Sirius m'a dit "secreeeet" donc voulant me la joué maligne j'ai dit "chacun son territoire", là ils se sont montrer intéresser par ma phrase donc ils ont voulus en savoir plus et j'ai dit que je connaissais des petits passages secrets dans la forêt interdite, parce que j'aime me promener en forêt surtout en période d'automne et...

 **Remus** :*soupire* Abrège, Marania.

 **Marania** :*le regarde* Euh... ben forêt, passages secrets, secrets dans la forêt euh...

Il m'a perturbé le flanby !

 **Marania** : James ne m'a pas crût et m'a ensuite dit que vous aussi vous allez souvent en forêt et notamment quand tu te transformes.

Face à mon dernier mot, j'observe Remus qui soudain prend un air troublé mais il essaye de le cacher. Je continue mon récit !

 **Marania** : Enfin il n'avait pas vraiment dit "transformer", parce qu'il s'est rendu compte de la bourde mais comme ça paraissait évident que c'était ce mot là il a ensuite rajouter que "tu te transformais en somnambule".

Observation de Remus, il respire doucement et profondément en fixant la table. J'attend un peu qu'il digère et il lève son regard vers moi, qui pour le coup, me trouble un peu.

Qué fa ?!

 **Marania** : Quand j'ai voulue en savoir un peu plus, Sirius s'est ensuite énerver et... voilà.

Aucun mot de Remus, j'espère que je ne l'ai pas troublé psychologiquement...

 **Marania** : Et aussi que c'était dangereux de connaître la verité.

Et voilà que j'en rajoute une couche, mais son silence me perturbe !

 **Remus** : Et il a raison.

Aaaaaaaaaaah ! ENFIN, DOUX JESUS ! J'ai faillit faire un malaise moi !

J'allais pour répondre quand notre prof nous demande de rendre le devoir, je sort donc ma feuille que Remus attrape et donne à madame Babbling qui passe dans les rangs.

Bien bien bien, bilan ; il n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir et semble faire comme-çi que de rien n'était.

Enfin je dit ça mais peut-être qu'au fond il concocte en ce moment même un plan diabolique pour se débarasser de moi sans laisser de preuve, parce que je commence à trop en savoir !

Je vais tester.

 **Marania** :*sourit, petite voix* On mange ensemble à midi ?

 **Remus** :*fronçe un sourcil* Marania, on est en pleine après-midi.

 **Marania** : Je me disais bien que ma question sonnait bizarre.

Je vit rapidement Remus faire un sourire en coin tout en fixant le tableau devant lui, du coup je fait de même, sourire et observation du tableau, et le cours démarre. Attention les yeux !

Mme Babbling commence à écrire une phrase en runique puis elle se tourne vers nous en nous fixant un à un, et comme je sais qu'elle va nommer un volontaire pour traduire et que je sait que j'en serais pratiquement incappable, je baisse mon regard et fait mine d'écrire.

 **Mme Babbling** : Alors, qui veut me traduire ce que je vient d'écrire au tableau ? Personne ?

Eh oui, étant donner que Tina des Serdaigle est absente, personne ne se porte volontaire. On est tellement habituée à ce qu'elle fasse tout à notre place, presque...

Gros silence dans la classe, on peut presque voir la botte de paille passer.

 **Mme Babbling** : Erwan ?

 **Erwan** : Aucune idée.

... BOOON ! Ca me perturbe tout ça, je vais essayer de traduire !

Si je peux avoir mon moment de gloire à moi, autant en profiter.

 _Dix minutes après._

Nous y voilà, sûr comme du béton. J'ai trouvé la phrase, je sais ce que ça veut dire ahah !

 **Marania** :*lève la main* Madame ! J'ai trouvé la traduction !

 **Mme Babbling** :*se retourne* Oh ? Vraiment ?

 **Marania** :*lie sa feuille* Alors la première ligne c'est "la semaine prochaine vous aurez un contrôle".

 **Mme Babbling** : Euh, miss Avalane...

 **Marania** : Et la phrase de dessous ; "porter sur les trois derniers chapitres que nous avons récemment vus".

 **Mme Babbling** : Marania.

 **Marania** :*lève la tête* Quoi que pour la dernière phrase j'ai quand même eu un léger doute. Donc en gros voilà, la semaine prochaine nous auront un contrôle sur les trois derniers chapitres. **sourit, fièr d'elle**

 **Mme Babbling** :*petit sourire nerveux* Marania, c'est... la traduction est exacte c'est très bien. Mais ça fait plus de dix minutes que nous l'avons traduite, c'est Fiona qui l'a faite.

Pardon ?

Je fixe Babbling, elle me fixe l'air gêner mais souriante, je fixe Fiona qui me regarde de haut, je fixe Babbling puis pour finir Remus.

 **Marania** : Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas stopper ?

 **Remus** : Pour une fois que t'avais l'air concentrer.

Bonté divine...

III III III

En fin d'après-midi j'arrive dans mon dortoir complètement k.o, j'ai déjà envie d'être à ce week-end...

On ne peut pas vraiment dire que j'ai profiter de celui qui vient de passer, entre faire ma coach de blague auprès de James, les devoirs, puis rester cloitrer parce qu'il a fait un temps pourrit, c'était pas jojo !

 **Lily** : Ah ! Te voilà enfin !

 **Marania** :*sursaute* AAH !

Mais qué folle de débarquer comme ça comme une araignée sournoise !

Oh... alerte orange, Lily Evans semble pas très contente en vue de son regard qu'elle me lançe et de ses bras croisées contre elle.

James Potter, qu'a tu fait ?

 **Marania** : Tuuu... ?

 **Lily** : La blague du jour de Potter ; Deux patates se promène quand l'une se fait écraser alors l'autre s'exclame en disant quoi ? Tu ne sais pas ? Elle dit "OH PUREE" !

 **Marania** : ... Aaahn, purée ahah... la bonne blague. **Se retourne lentement**

Quittons vite cette chambre discrètement avant que...

 **Lily** : C'EST TOI, AVOUE ! Où tu va ? RESTE ICI !

Seigneur ! Elle sait tout, contrairement à moi sur le secret de Remus... mais là n'est pas le sujet !

Que faire ? Nier ou approuver ? Mais James compte sur moi et si je confirme, il va m'en vouloir et donc adieu mes court instant auprès des Maraudeurs !

J'inspire profondément et me tourne doucement vers Lily, grand sourire crispée sur mon visage, et ceux à cause du stresse.

 **Marania** : Mais voyons Lily, cette blague est beaucoup trop simple et enfantine pour moi. Elle est drôle certe mais pas de mon répertoire.

Lily décroise les bras et pose désormais ses mains sur ses hanches, j'ignore le signe caché derrière cette posture, mais je doute de l'avoir convaincue à 100%.

 **Lily** : Si tu le dis.

 **Marania** : Et il t'en a raconter d'autres des blagues... de ce genre ?

 **Lily** : Une, oui. Mais tu devrais savoir laquelle c'est.

Celle des lettres invisibles, oui.

Je secoue négativement la tête, il faut vraiment que je la trouble et qu'elle croit mon mensonge.

 **Lily** : Les lettres invisibles, f, a, c. Non ?

 **Marania** :*fait semblant de glousser* C'est quoi cette blague des bas quartiers là ? Gros flop.

 **Lily** : Non, franchement Marania. Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pl...

 _Toc toc toc !_

Lily regarde vers la porte, je me tourne vers la même direction et m'apprête à dire "C'est qui ?".

 **Lily** : C'est à la fenêtre, une chouette.

Ah, y'a du courrier ? Lily s'approche de la fenêtre, l'ouvre et prend la lettre que l'oiseau tenais dans son bec et s'envole aussitôt.

 **Lily** : C'est pour toi.

J'attrape l'enveloppe plutôt surprise et en même temps soulagé, cette chouette est tomber à pic ! C'est chouette ! Hein ? Chouette ? Non ? Bon...

 **Lily** : J'en ai pas finit, je découvrirais le fin mot de cette histoire.

 **Marania** : Pour ça il faudrait qu'il y en est une, Lily.

Elle me lançe un rapide regard noir puis regarde la lettre que je déplie.

 **Lily** : Qui t'écris ? Un admirateur secret ? Ou bien... James qui te demande de nouvelle blague ?

Et nous allons découvrir rapidement çela !

" _Je t'attendrais près de la volière après manger._

 _Remus L_."

GNRZJGNDSJZGNRDJSNDJGRHDUJSNVGUSDN !

Humhum... excusez-moi, ce fut un grand petit choc.

 **Lily** : Remus ?! C'est lui qui t'as écrit.

NAAAA ! Elle a vue ! Oh woooh, pourquoi elle fait cette énorme sourire ?

 **Marania** :*plie vite la lettre* Oui mais... pour discuter oiseau parce que... il voudrait que... nos chouettes... sortent ensemble.

... Je donne un paquet de Granola à celui qui me trouve la raison pour laquelle j'ai sortie cette débilité !

 **Lily** :*continue de sourire* Oui oui, les chouettes hein ? Remarque j'ai toujours sentie cette petite alchimie entre vous deux.

 **Marania** :*la fixe en plein arrêt* Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... suis sur le baba. QUOI ? Attends... QUOI ? ... Qu... HEIN ?

 **Lily** : Mais ce n'est que mon avis.

Puis brusquement, son visage sévère de tout à l'heure refait surface. Comme-çi que sa jumelle "bad" l'avait éjecter à toute vitesse à coup de cognard.

 **Lily** : Revenons à nos moutons, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, à nos blagues.

Mais elle a pas des devoirs à faire ? D'habitude à cette heure-çi elle est entrain de les faire !

 **Marania** : J'ai du travail, si tu n'en voit pas l'inconvénient.

 **Lily** : Tu ne fais jamais tes devoirs, Marania !

 **Marania** : MAIS POURQUOI VOUS CROYEZ TOUS CA !

PAS POSSIBLE A LA FIN !

Et là, sauvés par la porte, Kiara entre comme une tornade dans la chambre jettant ses affaires. Conclusion : elle est de mauvais poil.

 **Kiara** : Entraînement de merde ! Entraîneur de merde ! Equipe de merde ! Remplaçant de merde ! Escalier de merde !

Ah ! J'en connais une qui a embrasser les marches.

 **Kiara** : JOURNEE DE MERDE !

Lily et moi nous nous jettons un rapide regard, on hésite lui parler et dans ces cas-là on préfère quitter la chambre. Ce que nous allons faire d'ailleurs !

 **Lily** :*attrape ses livres, sourit* On y va, Marania ?

 **Marania** :*attrape son sac, tout sourire* Je n'attendais que toi, Lily.

On fait un ridicule petit pas et Kiara nous interpelle, du coup on se retourne lentement vers elle craignant avoir affaire à ses foudres.

 **Kiara** : Vous faite quoi là ? Vous m'évitez ?

Comment te dire Kiara, ce n'est pas qu'on t'évite, non. On t'aime bien, vraiment, mais des fois tu nous fait juste un peu flippée !

Lily ne cherche même pas à répondre à sa question, elle pose ses affaires et s'approche du lit de Kiara, d'un pas un peu hésitant.

 **Lily** : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

 **Kiara** :*souffle* Il y'a qu'à cause de ce stupide exposé pour le cours des Moldues je ne pourrais pas joué samedi et donc l'entraîneur m'a remplacé par cette idiot de Cloud !

Les devoirs c'est une vraie plaie, ça nous gache la vie presque ! Comme les champignons dans une pizza... je hais les champignons.

Ah oui, autre fact sur Kiara, limite vous en savez plus sur elle que sur moi..., bon, vous l'avez sans doute comprit elle est dans l'équipe de Quidditch, en tant queeeeee, roulement de tambour, BATTEUR !

Et oui, il faut voir les sacrées coup qu'elle envoie, surtout quand c'est les Serpentards. Elle en a envoyer un des joueurs dans le coma une fois.

Coma de deux semaines je tiens à précisé.

 **Lily** : Oh... c'est sûr que ça fout la rage mais tu joueras au prochain match.

 **Kiara** : Je ne rate aucun match, je suis l'un des éléments important de l'équipe !

Après James qui est l'attrapeur, attrapeur qui sont les éléments important de l'équipe. Mais elle n'a pas tord quand même.

Kiara lève son regard vers nous, puis apparaît tout doucement un vilain sourire sournois... sourire que je n'aime pas, Lily n'aurait pas dût lui demander ce qu'elle avait, parce que maintenant on se retrouve piégé. JE LE SENT MAL !

 **Kiara** :*se lève* Donc si vous ne voulez pas avoir affaire à moi et ma mauvaise humeur, ça serait vraiment très gentil et mignon de votre part que vous fassiez mon exposé à ma place. Hum ?

Je disait quoi ? JE DISAIT QUOI ?

Exploitage pour devoir, c'était mon idée en plus !

 **Lily** :*surprise* Quoi ?! Mais non ! Puis nous avons du travail nous aussi.

 **Kiara** : Voyons Lily, toi qui est une Gryffondor, une vraie, qui veut toujours qu'on s'entraide ça m'étonne beaucoup de toi. Tu me déçois.

La Serpentard refoulée n'a pas tord, mais en même temps je comprend la réaction de Lily. D'ailleurs je pense que cette histoire ne me concerne pas, donc je vais discrètement disparaître. Oh quoi que non, je ne vais pas laisser Lily dans le pétrin quand même, je suis pas égoiste à ce point !

 **Marania** : Mais on ne suit pas ce cours alors comment savoir ce qu'il faut mettre sur ton exposé ?

 **Kiara** : Evidemment que vous ne suivez pas le cours sur les Moldus, puisque vous êtes des Moldus. Vous trouverez, le sujet c'est de choisir un objet du quotidien qui facilite la tâche des Moldus. **Sourire en coin**

Ca semble tellement logique... J'aurais dût me taire et m'enfuir comme je l'avais dit en premier.

Kiara passe entre nous deux et se dirige vers la salle de bain pour s'y enfermer pendant que Lily et moi restons quelques minutes dans le silence, complètement ahurie.

Du moins pour Lily.

 **Lily** : J'en reviens pas... Tout ça pour un match en plus !

 **Marania** : T'inquiète pas, ça sera vite fait.

 **Lily** : Un exposé, Marania, ne se fait pas vite fait et mal fait comme tu a souvent tendance à faire avec tes devoirs. Il faut que ça soit bien approfondie jusque dans les moindres détails, surtout qu'il s'agit là du travail de mademoiselle Tuerlerconi !

J'hôche doucement la tête et nous décidons d'aller dans la salle commune pour faire nos devoirs à nous et rien qu'à nous !

Arriver là bas on a la surprise de tomber sur Potter et Black assis à la table du fond ou bien-sûr, c'est la seule table de libre. Sinon ce n'est pas drôle !

Lily me jette un rapide regard semblant ne pas être enthousiaste de s'asseoir là, James lui regarde son amoureuse transit, dans ses moindres mouvements, poser ses affaires puis s'asseoir, et Sirius lève juste la tête pour nous regarder puis replonge dans... son dessin, on dirait une armée de légumes... quelle imagination.

D'ailleurs en voyant les deux, ça me fait penser qu'après manger il faudra que j'aille rejoindre Remus, je me demande pourquoi il souhaite me voir ? Peut-être qu'il y'a eu un soucis avec Asimbonanga ou alors... IL VEUT ME TUE !

Pour le coup j'hésite à y aller...


End file.
